Pen and Paper
by Robingirl
Summary: Robin comes to the mountain unable to speak. Wally then comes to the mountain and decides to keep him company. One thing leads to another, and what's written on paper cannot be erased.


**Hello again! Yes I'm working on a story, but I started this a long time ago and FINALLY finished it. I may have gotten sloppy towards the end but...I think it's still pretty good.  
**

**Anyway, I don't know how throat cuts work, but I'm pretty positive(98%) that if it's deep enough then you lose your voice for awhile until it heals. Not sure about if you lose all sound, but I do know(98%) that you can't talk. So if I'm wrong about this I'm sorry, I'm not a doctor so...bare with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...otherwise my precious bird would still be 13  
**

* * *

Robin was walking through the halls of Mount Justice, loneliness kicking in. He was supposed to be in Wayne Manor resting, but decided that time with his friends would help him more than being alone. He forgot that today they all had plans.

'_Perfect, now what? It's not like I have anything else to do. I guess I'll just eat an apple.' _He thought.

He then went into the kitchen to grab an apple. The bird also decided that it would taste good with peanut butter. So, he grabbed a little bowl to put the peanut butter in. After doing that, he ate in silence that he wished would end. He began hoping that someone would come to the mountain.

What were the others doing? Well, Kaldur was in Atlantis to visit his friends, Megan and Conner were out shopping, Artemis was with her mom(though everyone else thinks she was with her 'uncle'), and Wally was hanging out with his friends in Central. So that left our Boy Wonder all alone in the Mountain.

To stop pitying over himself, Robin went to the living room to play video-games. After 5 minutes of that he got bored of it just being him. He then went to hack the Pentagon, but achieved that all to soon. Next he trained for half and hour, before getting bored and giving up on entertaining himself. He plopped himself onto the couch and laid there for awhile.

'_Come on! There has to be **something **I can do alone...well, I guess I could draw in the notebook Bruce is making me lug around.'_

Robin decided to draw a dragon first, which became an entire fairytale land sketch by the time Wally arrived. The sketch had the dragon, unicorn, princess, prince, evil witch, fairies, and castle.

Wally then came up behind him and spooked Robin much to Robin's dismay.

"Hey Robby!" He yelled into the birdie's ear. Robin jumped.

"Woah did I scare the Boy Wonder?" Wally said in shock. Robin huffed, but with no sound, and went back to the drawing. The speedster decided that Robin had been to absorbed in his artwork to notice anything else around him, henceforth, he spooked him.

"What are ya drawing? Looks like _Sleeping Beauty_ land, or any other fairytale princess place." Wally said, pointing the the page. Robin just flipped to another page and began writing.

"Fine ignore me, see if I care." The ginger said with mock anger. Robin looked at him, then showed what he wrote.

Sorry, I can't speak. Not trying to ignore you... The bird wrote.

Wally stared in shock.

"Why not?" He asked.

Because we were fighting Joker and he cut my throat. Robin wrote in reply, showing the scar on his throat. It hadn't healed yet so it was bright red and was a thick line right across his neck. Wally stared in horror.

"He did that to you, how dare he!" Wally exclaimed, making the younger attempt laughing, but came to no avail as he could not make sounds. It saddened Wally.

"Hey, let's go to the beach! The fresh air could do you some good." He suggested. Robin simply nodded, seeing as that's all he could do.

So the two teens walked down to the beach.

When they got there, Wally ran up ahead to find a spot for them to sit down on without getting wet from the waves. Robin then walked up to him when he found a spot.

Why did you come back early? Robin wrote. He then handed the notebook to Wally.

The speedster read it then responded, "Well, we had gone to a skatepark and then we went to the mall to check out cute girls, then after that we went to an arcade for awhile, before one of my friends had to go home to babysit his little sister. My other two friends and I decided to play b-ball-" Robin attempted to laugh at the way Wally said basketball, and seeing this Wally laughed too.

"Okay, basketball. We played basketball until the other two left to go practice soccer for a game they have later. So I decided to come back to the mountain. I'm now glad I did, otherwise you would be here all alone." Wally finished. Robin practically glowed with happiness that his friend cared about him so much.

They then watched the waves crash on the shore with a sense of comfort of the presence the other brought them. The ginger then broke the silence.

"Does it hurt to try and talk?" He quietly asked. The little bird could sense a bit of worry coming from the older teen. He shook his head no, then wrote not anymore.

"Not anymore? So it did hurt before?" Wally asked again, this time worry more clear in his voice. Robin shook his head yes.

It hurt the first hour I guess, maybe half-hour, but then it become numb and now I can't really feel it. I'm completely mute now. Batman said if I can't utter any sound by the next month, even if it's really quiet or raspy, he'll call a doctor again to see how the progress is going. Robin responded, his hand gliding over the page. Wally read the note and then shook his head.

"Poor you...I'd hate to not be able to speak. Hope you get better soon, I already miss that creeper laugh." He said, the last part a joke. Robin playfully shoved him for it. Wally laughed.

"What, it's kinda creepy. Almost Joker like..." He shuddered at that thought. Everyone knew that Joker was the most insane psychopath out there, and that you never want to cross paths with him.

Robin glared at Wally. He didn't like the comparison of his laugh with Jokers. Why would he? It's Joker!

Wally seeing the look on Robin's face, patted his head. "It's ok Robby, you aren't like Joker in any way. Your too amazing to be like Joker." He said. Robin was staring upward at the hand in shock. Considering that he was getting patted like a dog by Wally, he had a reason to stare at the hand in mock anger.

Wally laughed again at Robins face. "Dude...your too cute!" Robin's face then widened in surprise, then he turned quickly away. Clear confusion was written on Wally's.

"What?" Wally said, and when Robin didn't answer, well..write his answer, he asked it again.

Robin didn't even acknowledge him. The speedster was becoming worried. Then he got it.

"Aw...Wobby embarrassed to be called cute...that's even cuter!" Wally teased in a childish tone. Robin's face was bright red so he turned farther away from Wally.

"Come on Robin...it's ok to be called cute! Especially since your so small and young! Come on little bird...don't be shy!" This made Robin even redder, especially since Wally called him the old nickname that the ginger came up with for him when they were younger.

"You may want to answer me before you become a tomato, _little birdy_." The boy wonder glared over his shoulder before staring straight ahead to keep what was left of his dignity. Wally simply laughed for the third time at Robin.

"Your really trying not to blush aren't you? Why? Do you like to be called cute by me?" Wally asked him. Robin's ears began to go even redder, his eyes wide with shock. Wally decided to keep prying.

"Oh...you like me don't you? Oh my gosh you really do like me!" Wally said, Robin got up and whirled around. The bird opened his mouth to speak, but remembering he couldn't, he grabbed his notebook and pen and began jotting down what he wanted to say. Wally simply stood there smiling.

I do not like you! Wally laughed again. Then got serious.

"Are you being serious, or are you just denying it? Because, well...I uh." Wally broke off.

Robin looked at him confused, then grabbed his arms and looked downward to the left. Wally went up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Robin, tell me, please, do you love me?" Wally asked again. This time Robin nodded.

"Cool, because I love you too." Wally said softly. Robin looked up at him in shock.

"Yes, I do. I-I, uh, loved you for a long time now. Your really adorable and sweet, and you've been through so much yet still can act care free. It's amazing really, your amazing." Wally explained. Robin blinked in surprise, then burrowed deeper into Wally's chest, seeking comfort. Wally gripped him tighter.

They stayed life that for a little longer before Wally picked Robin up and carried him back into the mountain. Robin would've squeaked in surprise if he shifted in Wally's arms until Wally was carrying him bridal style.

When they got inside the mountain, Wally put Robin on the couch and quickly ran back out to grab Robin's supplies, before setting them on the coffee table and sitting down next to Robin. When he sat down, Robin crawled over to him and sat on his lap and leaned onto his chest. Wally smiled.

"You're extremely adorable, you know that?" Wally said. Robin stuck out his tongue in response. Wally then kissed him quickly. When he sat back up, Robin's surprised face made him laugh.

"Yeah, you're definitely adorable." Robin only pouted cutely, earning a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Ok, how'd you like it? First time writing the couple so please tell me if you enjoyed it...**

**Also, I'm still kinda upset over the fact that they went 5 years into the future in the show. Either way, they better do brotherly moments with Dick and Tim to cover up KF not being there! BTW, where are KF, Artemis, Clone Roy, and Aqualad. Can someone also tell me who the black man was during those brief moments showing him. Was or could that be Aqualad older, or was it someone else, or did they not state it?**

**Either way, I'm not hating on Invasion, just kinda upset over the 5 year thing. **

**R&R please, it makes me happy and feel loved  
**


End file.
